Mi Vida es un cuento de hadas
by Mirel Moon
Summary: Serena es una chica normal, que no sabe que le depara el destino, pero grasias a un trabajo su vida sera un cuento de hadas. Denle una oportunidad a mi historia por fa.


ACLARACIONES:

Esta historia es alterna, los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a la gran autora NAOKO TAKEUSHI solo los uso para entretenimiento.

¡Denme Ánimo con un hermoso REVIEW!

**MI VIDA ES UN CUENTO DE HADAS**

**CAPITULO 1**

En un departamento sencillo vivía una peculiar rubia de ojos azules y un peinado en forma de dos hongos que solo tenia 27 años su nombre era Serena Tsukino, con sus dos hermanos pequeños, un chico de 12 años de edad que cursaba la secundaria de cabellos rubios y ojos azules llamado Haruka Tsukino y una pequeña de tan solo cuatro años que cursaba el jardín de niños de cabellos rosados y ojos azules llamada Chibi chibi Tsukino.

Ellos vivían solos, ya que sus padres se murieron hace casi un año y medio dejándolos solos, haciendo que su hija mayor Serena dejara sus estudios sin terminar y se pusiera a trabajar, lo malo es que no encontraba trabajo y eso le preocupaba.

Una noche como ya era de costumbre se encontraba en el cuarto de sus dos pequeños hermanos leyendo el mismo cuento de hadas titulado la cenicienta.

= Y vivieron felices para siempre – suspiraba Serena.

= Va esas son puras tonterías – bufaba molesto Haruka.

= ¿Eso es cierto hermanita? – preguntaba Chibi chibi quien tenia una expresión de tristeza en el rosto.

= Claro que no. Es solo que Riuka esta un poco molesto por que no va ir a la excursión - decía Serena quien consolaba a su hermana.

= ¿Eso es cierto hermanito? – preguntaba Chibi chibi a su hermano.

Antes de que contestara, miro a Serena que tenía una expresión de pocos amigos y al final no tubo más el remedio que disculparse

= No te preocupes Chibi chibi, nuestra hermana tiene razón, estoy un poco molesto por que no voy a ir a la excursión y dije eso si pensar, espero que me perdones – decía Haruka con una sonrisa quien después se tapo y le dio la espalda a su hermanas.

Serena observo la situación y mejor decido dejarlo así, después a ropo a Chibi chibi, dándole un beso en la frente deseándole buenas noches.

= Que descanses hermanita – le daba una sonrisa a Chibi chibi desde la puerta.

= Hasta mañana hermanita – bostezaba Chibi chibi quien después se durmió.

Luego de dejar a sus hermanos, Serena se dirigió a la sala donde sea yaba el periódico y una taza de café, donde casi toda la noche vio todas las ofertas de trabajo que ofrecían para ella, señalando con rojo las que podrían adecuarse a su situación actual.

A la mañana siguiente Haruka vio a su hermana Serena durmiendo en la mesita y decidió taparla, como siempre tendría que preparar el almuerzo y vestir a Chibi cbibi.

Llegando la hora Haruka despertó a Serena

= Cabeza de bombón ya despierta que tienes que llevar a Chibi chibi a la escuela - Haruka movía a Serena.

= Que hora es Riuka – decía Serena quien estiraba los brazos.

= Son las ocho y creo que voy a llegar tarde como siempre – decía Haruka quien tomo su mochila y salió corriendo.

= HARUKA ESPERA – gritaba serena desde la puerta de su apartamento.

= Otra ves se le hizo tarde a Haruka – decía una joven de cabello rubio, ojos azules con un traje en color azul, desde su apartamento de a lado.

= Si lo se Mina, es por mi culpa – respondía Serena agachando la cara.

= Nos es para tanto, como dice el dicho el que dios madruga, no lo deja solo – decía muy contenta Mina.

= No mina el dicho dice el que madruga dios lo ayuda – decía Serena

= Ya lo sabia, sabes si quieres te puedo llevar a que dejes a Chibi chibi al colegio y podría ver si hay una vacante en la empresa donde trabajo – Mina le guillada el ojo a Serena.

= Esta bien solo dame unos minutos – sonreía Serena.

Tiempo después Serena despedía a Chibi Chibi en el colegio y luego se subió al coche de Mina, en el coche Serena se acordó que no sabia en que trabajaba Mina a si que le pregunto

= ¿Por cierto Mina donde trabajas? – preguntaba Serena a Mina.

= Es una sorpresa – decía muy contenta Mina

Tiempo después Mina estacionaba el coche en la será de enfrente de un enorme y lujoso castillo de la edad media.

Serena no cabía de asombro, el mismo castillo que había visto en el cuento de su pequeña hermanita lo tenía justo enfrente de sus ojos.

= Y ¿Qué te parece?, a qui es donde tu servidora trabaja – decía muy orgullosa Mina.

= Es muy esplendido – estaba asombrada Serena

= Verdad que si, espero que tengan una vacante para ti amiga – estaba esperanzada su amiga.

= Ojala – suspiraba Serena

Después de al mirar el castillo por fuera se dirigieron a la entrada, donde Serena espero a Mina por noticias.

Antes de que llegara Mina un joven muy a puesto en traje azul, ojos color zafiro, pelo negro le tocaba el hombro.

= Oye cabeza chorlito, no deberías estar aquí – decía muy enfadado el chico.

= Me hablas a mi – contestaba Serena señalándose.

= A quien mas, si no a ti cabeza de chorlito – se burlaba el chico.

= Mira como me hablas cretino – se defendía Serena

Y antes que ese joven le contestara, llego otro joven igual de guapo con un traje el color negro pelo largo amarrado en una coleta, ojos azules quien regañaba a este.

= Ya Chiva no ves que esta bella bombón no tiene la culpa – defendía a Serena.

= Guay como siempre Kou defendiendo a los débiles – le contestaba el joven de cabellos negros

= No los puedo dejar ni cinco minutos por que ustedes se matan – decía un joven apuesto de pelo gris, ojos azules y un traje blanco quien se interponía entre ellos.

Y antes de que Serena hablara llegaba Mina a su lado.

= Jóvenes príncipes la mentó el malentendido con mi amiga – se disculpaba Mina

= Esta bien señorita Aino, pero es pero que no vuelva a su ceder – decía enfadado el joven de cabello gris

= Por su puesto excelencia – inclinaba la cabeza Mina.

= Bueno entonces nos vemos bombón – decía muy galante el joven de coleta.

= Si no vemos cabeza de chorlito – le guiñaba el ojo el joven de cabellos negros

= Con su permiso señoritas – decía un respetuosamente el de cabellos grises.

Luego que se marcharon Mina hablo con Serena.

= Hay amiga orecí metiste la pata – Mina se cruzaba de brazos.

= ¿Por qué si yo no hice nada malo]? – decía Serena si preocupación.

= En verdad no sabes ellos tres son unos príncipes que vienen de Inglaterra para negociar unas cosas con nuestro país.

= Pues…. yo no lo sabia – decía Serena con una sonrisa.

= Este bien por esta te la pasó y adivina que – decía muy feliz Mina

= Que…. no me digas – decía muy nerviosamente Serena.

Mina quien asentía a su comentario de su amiga se notaba muy feliz.

Hasta aquí la dejo perdón por cortarle pero no sabia si les gustaría o no espero criticas, cometarios de todo.

Por cierto cabe de decir que yo nunca quise escribir de ellos tres juntos y no se a quien dejar de protagonista por que me gustan los tres, bueno no se si sepan o se den una idea de quien les hablo, pero si no les dejo sus nombres, pero como soy tan mala que no se los diré saquen sus propias conclusiones de quienes son y que pareja le gustaría para Serena por eso es pero REVIEW para darme una idea.

A por cierto invito a toda(o) a que se unan a la pagina de TODOS LOS CHICOS GUAPOS DE ANIMES es de Facebook es pero que les guste.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo de MIREL MOON


End file.
